Youtuber Oneshots
by Vampylove1997
Summary: my little creation of youtuber one shots. Mainly Dan, Phil Jack and Finn send me prompts xx


**Dan & Y/N**

_**Y/N P.O.V**_

I had enough, i had decided to spend the day with dan, he had spent the last 2 hours on his laptop editing his new video for the week. "Dan...Dannnnnn...DAN!" after he decided to not reply to me i noticed that he had his headphones on. I needed to find another method to capture his attention. I smirked as i had a perfect idea, i leaped onto the table and did my best attempt to dance whilst looking sexy, i shook my hips and raised my arms above my head. Dan looked up as he saw my movement above his computer screen. I smiled as my plan had begun to work but to my disapointment he just shook his head and smiled slightly before he returned to his computer. "Ugh..." i complained before I stepped off the table as phil walked into the room. "Is he still editing his video?" Phil questioned. "yes...I have been here for over 2 hours and all he has been doing is editing... Im getting bored now" He nodded in understanding " I Have an idea... i will be right back." he quickly ran up the stairs and disapearred into dans room before he returned to me with dans favourite totoro and a black permament marker. I quickly grapped them both and decided i was going to use them as a final resort. I hid them so he wouldnt be abke to find them easily. As i returned to my seat i realise that dans phone had slipped out of his hoodies, i grabbed it and unlocked it I clicked on the twitter app I decided I would send out some silly tweets about Dan.

~Tweet~ -Sometimes i wonder... what would happen if totoro got in my skinny jeans #Datoro4Ever-

After i sent the tweet i walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter taking a load of selfies on Dans phone.I saved one of me as his wallpaper before i tweeted another with the caption: -IM A WOMAN NOW!-

I looked at his notifcations which where simply loads of -OMG! Who is that?!

After that i was bored once again and he still hadnt reacted to anything. I had enough I was gonna kill Totoro with the pen. A Large smirk appeared on my face as i grabbed them sitting on the armrest of the sofa nd leaning onto him he looked up and smiled at obviously didnt see the marker pen. He is gonna kill me for this. He looked at me confused as i took of the the lid turned totoro towards me. Dans eyes widened as he realised i was going to draw on his most prized possesion. I drew a curly mustache onto the plushie before i dropped the pen to the floor and spun it around to face Dan and shouted "ITALIAN TOTORO!" before i threw it in his face and leaped towards phil who had watched me draw on totoro and throw it at dans face he was standing ther laghing at dans heartbroken expression. "My Baby" Dan cried as he slumped to the floor hugging it. Dan quickly jumped up and ran towards me tackling me to the floor, i looked towards phil for help he simply laughed and walked away. I looked up into Dans eyes and as he straddled me trapping me against the floor. "You drew on totoro. That was mean! what did he ever do to you?" "Nothing and niether did you." "What do you mean?" he asked me "you asked me to come and spend the day with you but all you have been doing for the last 2 hours is editing, I danced on top of a table,tweeted off your phone and finally drew on totoro to get your attention, but is there any point of me being here? when you just make me seem unnecessary within your life. So i might aswell leave now." i yelled at him as i pushed him off of me. i jumped up and grabbed my bag and walked towards the door "Bye Dan..." "No!" he yelled as i was shoved into the hard wood of the door. I gasped in shock as he slammed his lips against mine. I kissed him back with urgency as i wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands threaded themselves through his soft brown hair. We eventually had to pull away as we needed to breath. "Your not going anywhere! I love you...Im sorry if i wasnt paying enough attention to you baby girl. You are the best thing to ever walk into my life and im not going to let you walk out "I love you too forever." "Oh and babe thanks for letting my twitter followers know that I have had a sex change." I simply hugged him tighter and smiled slightly.

**So this is my first oneshot with a youtuber tell me what you think... **


End file.
